Darks Vs Lights
by HyperLittlePixie
Summary: Two rival opposite groups at Forks High. Two Head Leaders. Both madly in love with eachother. Edward is the spoiled rich guy that just hates life and Bella is the angel with a bad past. Will She be the good girl gone bad, or was she like that before?
1. Legends

**A/N: First story! Don't Hate! Okay so remember this is an All Human. And I can not be held responsible of the terrible OCC characters, it doesn't work without them.**

**Edward: Say it!**

**Me: Never!**

**Edward: Please.**

**Me: Fine! I do not own Twilight! If I did it wouldn't be half as awesome! Oh! I don't own any songsd mentioned or sang in this either! **

**Third Person P.O.V:**

The polar opposites pulled into their parking spaces on the opposite ends of the parking lot at Forks High School. Edward Cullen had pulled in with his shiny new black Volvo while Bella Swan was just getting out of her rusting white '59 Ford pick up. Bella was wearing a white flowing skirt and a baby blue ¾ sleeved shirt with white ballet flats. Her dark brown hair was in curls with the front pulled back into a poof. Edward on the other hand was wearing black cargo pants and blood red All Time Low band tee with black reeboks. His light bronze hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. They were both the leaders of the two different sides of Forks High: the Light side and the Dark side. Edward ruled the Dark side with fear and intimidation and let's not forget lust. Bella was the Light side's leader because they all wanted her to be the one to lead them. Plus, Bella and her best friends were the only ones not completely terrified by Edward and his brothers. The school was split evenly.

Edward ruled with only a few rules. One: Never mess with him. Two: Never talk to the "Lights" on friendly terms. Three: Cause mayhem constantly. Edward leaned against his car and his brothers pulled up on their motorcycles. Edward smirked at them and told them they had lost. Emmett of course hated that. Jasper could care less; he was only racing because the sooner he could stare at the "light" that he had his eye on. Of course he could never talk to her but he didn't care. Emmett was wearing a dark green Oregon T-shirt with black jeans and dark green reeboks. Jasper was wearing a plain dark

Blue shirt with dark cargo pants and dark gray reeboks.

Bella had a few rules as well for her side. One: Always be the bigger person. Two: Everyone is human, so treat them like it. Three: Remember who you are. Four: Give help to those who need it. Alice and Rosalie got out of Rosalie's red convertible and ran over to Bella. Alice was smiling and secretly looking for a certain dark brother. Bella laughed looking at Alice's wandering eyes. Rosalie and Bella both knew of Alice's little obsession with that certain dark brother. Alice was wearing a light purple long shirt with white skinny jeans underneath and lilac stilettos. Rosalie had on a light yellow and white country button up and light wash jeans with yellow converse.

Edward looked over at Jasper and followed his gaze. He saw that he was staring at a "light".

"Jazz! What are you doing drooling over a light? Not only a light but one it's leaders." Edward yelled. Alice who was watching got mad at him. Alice looked up at her best friend and they all set out to straighten Edward out. All it took was that evil glare from Bella to make Edward fear for his life. Bella was one frightening girl when she wanted to be. If something she believed was being question then she wasn't little Miss. Angel anymore.

"Is there a reason you are yelling at Jasper? I mean, I'm not going to tell you how to treat your kin but no need to be harsh to him for doing nothing." Bella told Edward straight to his face. "Oh and trust me I know why you are yelling at him. You know he was staring at one of the most attractive girls in this school and she just happened to be a 'Light'. Get this through your head, it's a free country." Bella growled. Yeah she only acted this way to Edward Cullen.

"Just keeping my brother out of the hands of a slut." Edward spit. Bella growled and got in his face their bodies just millimeters apart.

"Do not ever call her that, or so help me lord I will make life hell on Earth for you." Bella growled in his face. Edward was shocked at how "Miss. Light" was acting. She usually just ignored his comment and tell Alice to do the same.

"How are you going to do that?" Edward asked darkly, trying not to pea his pants in fear of this girl.

"Let's just say, you won't ever be able to have children." She smirked and you could see a fire in her eyes that were never there before. He was really scared.

"Okay! Sheesh! You have this round." He mumbled trying to get this black angel off of him. Black Angel was what he called Bella when she was scaring the shit out of him. She stepped a few feet away and cracked a smiled and they left. Then Bella turned back around.

"Actually, I always win!" She called back. "158 to 0" She yelled. _Man, was it really that bad? _Edward thought.

**Edward's Point of View:**

The one person I was really afraid of was the black angel. No not my huge brothers, not the 7 foot tall 2 tons of muscle Indian guys on the Reservation, or even the football team. No I was afraid of Isabella Swan when she was pissed. She was Miss. Light. Their queen. I could see why though. Who wouldn't want the only person that scared Edward Cullen as their leader? I should just try to get along with her and it would make life so much easier. I can't though because she had ethics. I mean who cares. You're born, life sucks, and then you die!

"Dude, I am surprised we still have half the school on our side with how weak you are. How does Swan scare you?" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"Swan doesn't scare me. The black angel does. If she was ever pissed at you and threaten your manhood, you'd be scared too!" I told him. She is only like that to me. I am the only one brave enough to say anything against her or her girls. Well, to her face anyway.

"You know if you weren't my brother, I'd join her side right?" Emmett told me. I nodded sadly. Isabella Swan can be scary. She'd be the perfect girlfriend if she didn't care so much. I bet she's still a virgin! Ha-ha!

"Dude, everyone knows you're into her besides her. I mean you've got good taste when it comes to Bella but she honestly just thinks you're a pig." Jasper told me like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I just realized something! Edward, if you and Bella ever got together then you would be Mr. and Miss. Forks High. If you weren't stupid and just made her another notch on your belt." Emmet said. Did he just say something smart and against having sex. This was not my brother.

"Who are you and where is my sex crazy brother?" I asked stunned. What was he? An ethical person?

"Dude, I've been listening to Bella lately and what she says about love and being the real you is just really, amazing." Emmett said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"She tells the truth. I'm really rethinking following you." Jasper said. I was gob smacked. My own brothers, first they say my worse enemy is right then they say they are leaving me for her!

"No one's stopping you from leaving." I growled at them.

"Edward. You're our brother. We couldn't leave you just because we have a guilty conscience. Now you know what today is right?" Emmett asked. The first day of school. The freshman have to pick their sides. It the same way every year.

"Do you remember how this whole thing got started?" Jasper asked. Of course I did.

"I spray painted the tables in the cafeteria half of them black, half white. I told everyone that didn't want to live by the moral that we were forced into by society to sit at black then the losers to sit at white. Then Isabella stood up and told people they might as well join me if they didn't have enough morals to do what's right. Then people that thought life was worth the work to sit at white. Of course most of the guys followed Isabella and most of the girls followed me. Then after a few weeks the teams actually split up by what they stood for." I smiled remembering that day. It was the first day Isabella talked to me.

Flashback:

_I walked up to the bitch that had ruined my little game and she was glaring back._

"_Have fun with your delinquents." She scoffed._

"_Have fun following a bunch of useless rules." I glared back._

"_You know this means war." She glared._

"_Bring it on, princess." I smirked._

"_You don't know what you're messing with." She growled and left. She scared me. 'I'll have to make sure to steer clear.' I thought_

Flashback End

That was the day Isabella Swan installed fear into my heart. I don't know why that one little girl struck fear into me. It was like she was the only one that could really hurt me. Maybe Jasper and Emmett are right. Maybe I do like her….. A whole lot. I looked over to where Isabella and her girls were and smiled.

"You know you don't have to keep up this whole charade of hating her, or her morals." Jasper whispered. I really do think she is an angel. I just can't be like that though; it goes against everything I believe in. I don't want society to rule over my life. But to kiss those plump lips, I would die and go to heaven. To see her smile at me, no for me, I would abide by every rule known to man. Wow, I'm in deep.

"I'm going to class." I grumbled ignoring them. They know I've fallen for her. I don't need them to remind me. Ugh! I have physiology with the new teacher. All I hope is I don't get partnered with a light.

As I walked in everyone else was there besides the teacher. I looked around and saw Jasper and Emmett. Huh? How did they get here before me? Never mind. I also saw Isabella, Rosalie, and Mary Alice. Ugh! Now I have to fear to come to first block every day. Why me? I sat down next to Jasper and groaned.

A huge tan Indian looking guy came in. He must have come from La Push. He went to the front board and wrote in horrid script "Jacob Black" Great we have a teacher with almost illegible hand writing. I saw from the corner of my eye Isabella wiggle her fingers at him and wink. What?! No! I must of saw wrong. Then Mr. Black rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Hola peoples! I'm Jacob; Mr. Black is my father's name. I'm sure my step sister has talked so much about me." He chuckled. Step-sister, Isabella. That's a relief. "Anyway I'm going to be physiology teacher. I promise there will be no special treatment in my classroom. I know most of you thought this was going to be some boring class but I've got a project we will be doing the rest of the year."

I hate it when physiology teachers have projects. They are always something torturous. He had an evil glint in his eye as he looked down at a paper he had in his hand. I just notice the room was split darks and lights.

"Okay I know this little battle of the wills going on here of course. I'm more aware of it then any other teacher. This project I will partner up people and you will get married, in a way. You will have a small "ceremony" and be with your partner for the rest of the year. That means living together. This project is your entire grade in here. Each week you will write two pages in a journal of what went on and your thoughts. I will be reading them and grading them. Okay now on with the partners." He explained. I know I'm going to get paired with a light. He was trying to get people murdered.

He read off person by person until it was down to my brothers and I and the Light leaders. Great! I'm going to have all three of them in my house. I saw Isabella giving him a death glare. Jacob stuck his tongue out.

"Rosie and Emmett Cullen." Jacob called. Rosalie walked up to him and whispered a threat in his ear. I could tell it was a threat by the way she had her hands in a fist. He shook his head and laughed. Emmett trudged up there. Yeah right! He though Rosalie had a smoking body. Jacob did the little ceremony which was quite like a real wedding just less glam and legality.

"Ali and Jasper Cullen." Jacob called still laughing from Rosalie. Neither of them bothered to put on a show that was mad. They just skipped to a couple of seat by Em and Rosalie.

"HellsBells and Edward Cullen." He called.

"Trader." Isabella mumbled under her breathe.

"Dearly beloved we are here to day to witness in the matrimony of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to cherish and to hold, in sickness and health, for rich or for poor, as your unlawful wedded wife 'til end of project due the part?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to Isabella.

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as your unlawful wedded husband 'til end of project due the part?" Jacob asked her.

"Over my dead body." She grumbled. Ouch! That one hurt. Jacob shook his head.

"By power vested in me by no one, I pronounce you man and wife. You may shake hands with the bride." Jacob chuckled. Really, this is so ridiculous. I rolled my eyes and we sat by Alice and Jasper.

"Congrats dude." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. Isabella punched me in the arm hard.

"What was that for princess!?" I asked her dumbfounded.

"For being a jackass." She replied smirking. Keep smirking Isabella, give me a smile and I'll change.

"Ouch that hurt right here." I fake pouted and put my hand on my heart. She looked like she was going to laugh and she smiled real big. A real genuine smile. It was warm and caring and beautiful everything that was her. Okay, now I'll change. When a Cullen man makes a promise, a Cullen man keeps that promise. Jasper smirked at me knowing the promise I always made myself.

"Okay Edward, if we're going to have to be around each other for the next few months we might as well try to not kill each other. Truce for now?" She asked sticking her hand out. I took her hand and an electric shock ran threw me. Uh, wow! I shook her hand slightly and pulled back. Her friends and my brothers raised their eyebrows. Isabella -or I guess now that we're on better terms- Bella waved her hand dismissively and the girls shrugged. Jasper and Emmett were still looking at me though.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I growled at them. They pulled out their phones and took pictures. Wow, they're dumb asses!

"OMG! We're going to get to live together!" Alice squealed looking at Rosalie and Bella.

"Yeah, but we're stuck with them!" Bella groaned.

"So we're like sisters-in-law!" Alice squealed.

"Only you Alice." Rosalie teased her.

"Yeah, Alice, it's your Sims 3 game come true." Bella teased her.

"No it isn't! If it was my Sims 3 game come true Rosalie would have triplets, two boys and one girl, I would have a boy and girls twins, and Bella would have the sweetest little girl." Alice protested. That isn't creepy or anything.

"Alice, you're a freak!" Bella said looking a little creep-ed out but laughing. I mean…. she actually made a game were we all were married and had kids. That's creepy. Not that if that happened in real life I wouldn't be ecstatic but, still!

"Yeah, you do realize that you just admitted you put you and Jasper together and made you guys have the nasty." Rosalie pointed out. I boomed laughing. Jasper would be oh so ecstatic to see her without make-up on, little less without her clothes.

"Don't worry Alice. Jasper would be happy to see you without make up on. You don't have to go give it up." Emmett boomed. Poor girl. She was blushing ten shades of red and so was Jasper.

"Emmett you act like you think Alice is a virgin. None of my girls are virgins." Rosalie smirk. Say what now!

"Bella! What about all the times you preached absence!" Jasper asked surprised.

"Just because I'm a saint here in Forks doesn't mean I was in Phoenix." Bella bit her lips embarrassed.

"Yeah, I remember visiting you while you were in Phoenix! You were worse than Edward. I swear there wasn't a thing or guy you hadn't done!" Alice laughed. Why did she have to change? Why!? Grrrr!

"Yeah it's just boiling and one day she's going to explode from resisting so much and following all the rules." Rosalie chuckled.

"I've changed, and you know it! I couldn't go back to a life like that! Forks Rehabilitation Center really did change me for the best." Bella whispered. She went to Rehab! I haven't even been to rehab…. It's not like I did more than a few beers and a cigarette or two.

"Rehab!? For what!?" Emmett boomed and everyone turned to listen. She better thank me for this.

"You know I went to rehab for doing crank." I told Emmett my eyes telling him he needs to shut up. His eyes went wide and he nodded getting the point. She has a good name here; it's not our job to tell all of her dirty little secrets. The bell rang then. We all got up and started heading for the door.

"Thank you." Bella whispered in my ear. I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship….. If not more.

**A/N Review! I want to make this a rly good story so help me out! I have a few chapters already written but.... Anyway I should have the next one out before friday, If I get Reviews!**


	2. Low!

**Me: Thank you my wonderful reviewers! You were too kind with your reviews! Hehe! I'm not going to be your best friend after this chapter and You'll see why!**

**Jasper: Since My HyperLittlePixie is a little air headed I'll go on and say who did review.**

**Me: I am not air headed!**

**Jasper: Yes you are. Now the reviewers were: avenue13, CrazyLioness6, JacksonandChase4ever, Kammi93, Ally soccer girl, niqha, jeangirlb123, **

**Miss F Cullen, Shella Monster (The first reviewer!)**

**Me: I am not and Thanks my reviewers.**

**Jasper: We'll continue this argument while your read.**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I can't believe my best friends told our the Dark brothers about my past before Forks. Actually I can, I can't believe Edward Cullen did that, though. He helped me keep my rep. Maybe there is a nice person behind the mask.

Ugh! I walked into my second block which happened to be drama. Alice was taking it with me so my horrid acting skills would be hid under the light of her awesome acting skills. In reality I'm a great actress, but Alice was amazing. I walked in the see two of the Dark brothers, Edward and Jasper.

"Are you stalking us?" I asked at the same time Edward asked us. I snorted and smiled. Alice was forcing me to drop a few hints I didn't completely hate him. Actually, I love him. I don't know what it is about him but he just drives me crazy, in a good way.

"Why would we stalk you?" I asked again at the same time as Edward. Now that's a tad annoying.

"Because we're sexy." I smirked before Edward could say anything. My gosh! What is it about this boy that makes me want to go back to the way I was in Phoenix, minus the drugs. (I doubt I could even get drunk anymore.) Edward didn't say anything to disagree he just smiled like he was actually agreeing and that caused me to laugh.

"I'm just curious? What's your tipsy level?" I asked all three of them. That's one thing I didn't know about Alice. I didn't get to see her but a 6 times a year when I was in Phoenix and we don't really talk about it.

"10 shots tequila." Jasper smiled proud.

"1 glass of beer." Alice smiled weakly and that made me laugh. Light weight.

"16 shot vodka." Edward smirked and I laughed at them all. They really don't know what it means to drink. Grrr! Why is this side of me coming out. The cocky badass side. Grrr!

"Fine laugh, what's you're tipsy level?" Edward challenged and Alice laughed.

"I could drink hard vodka all day and not get a bit tipsy." I smirked. "I'd figured you guys would drank enough that you'd be in the 20s with hard liquor. Light weights."

"They warned you I was worse than Edward before Forks." I reminded them. Bella you are a light leader, no acting all badass, at least around people that count.

"Sheesh! What do you do, drink 24/7?" Jasper asked amazed. Then the bell rang. That's weird…. Are there really only 12 people in this class? All of them are afraid to get within hearing distance, useful.

"Good morning my lovelies! Okay we are going to start with the mirror exercise. Let me partner you up." The overly hyper, Somewhat Alice-like drama intructor smiled. She came and gently put nudged Edward and Alice together and then blantly shoved me and Jasper together. Thanks! Wrong Cullen! Jasper laughed and I knew he was going to do something stupid. He put his fingers up to his lips and acted like he was smoking.

"Edward is glaring at me you know." Jasper smiled as he took his figures away.

"Want to get under his skin?" I asked as he put one hand up and we moved them in circles like they do in all those lame high school movies. He nodded slightly and smiled.

"Then be a mirror." I smiled evilly and Jasper did too. I glanced behind to make sure Edward was watching when the drama teacher announce she would be gone for about ten minutes at some emergency teacher's meeting. I smirked.

"Okay, different plan. This one is going to get steam coming from his ears." I smiled. Meh, he's a guy and I'm hott so why wouldn't he get jealous of me booty dancing his brother.

As soon as Mrs. Drama teacher was gone I turned the radio on the hip hop station that played 24/7. Low by Flo Rida came on. I went up to Jasper our bodies touching and I moved real fluidly. I dropped it low and came back up not soon enough for Edward, I had the feeling. I turned around and put my arms behind me around Jasper's neck. He put his hands on my waist and I swayed my hips and soon I was grinding him. Once again I dropped low but this time I went through his legs and slid up his back. I put my legs around his hips and he spun me around And the song ended just as I snapped up my head to have my face centimeters from his. He smiled, laughed, and let me down gently making sure I was steady before letting go of me. The next song was suddenly flipped off and I snapped my head to see a proud looking Dance Coach. Who was also supposed to be our careoghraphy for our first hip hop, down in the hood play. She started clapping.

"Marvelous!" She smiled and I saw behind her was Mrs. Drama teacher. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward glaring dangerously at Jasper.

"I agree. I love it! How would you two feel about having the leads in our next play?" Mrs. Drama teacher asked excited. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged.

"Alice has more grace than I do and a much better actress." I told them.

"Alice tried out for my dance team last year and I know she's a wonderful ballet dancer but when it comes to hip hop she doesn't have rhythm at all." The Dance Couch rolled her eyes. Damn you Alice and your lack of street cred.

"It's final! You two are now Romeo and Juliet." Drama teacher clapped. Yes the play's leads were Romeo and Juliet. Romeo of from the Bronks and Juliet was from Atlanta moving to New York. At first they hate each other because they're on different street dance teams. Then when a terrible accident occurs, Romeo and Juliet have to combine their teams or they wouldn't be able to compete in the under ground street dancing turnoment. All the while a secret romance forms between them.

"Awkward." I mumbled under my breathe. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Okay back to the mirror exersices." Drama teacher smiled. I turned to Jasper and swished my figure around. It was funny. I smiled at him and we back up to were Alice and Edward were.

"Don't have a cow, Eddie. We're all just friends here." I smiled. He thought about it for a second and smiled.

"Can't I be a little protective of my wife." Edward smiled. I rolled my eyes and Jasper did too. Ha-ha. Mirror. I punched out and Jasper did the same and them we went back to swirling the air.

"We're just friends? Besides that wasn't even my dirtiest dancing." I laughed. Jasper did a surpised face and I copied. I did the little elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, OH MY GOSH you just got dissed. And Jasper reluctantly copied causing Edward to laugh.

"Switch Partners!" Mrs. Drama teacher sang. I turned to Edward and he winked meaning I had to. He put his arm up like to walt and I figured what he was doing and I

copied and soon we were swirling around the room barley a inch apart. Soon he decided he didn't want to be apart and stepped closer joining our hands and putting his other hand on my waist and I rested my arm on his shoulder. We were twirling and swirling around and everyone had stopped to watch. Soon Edward had made it full circle and stopped smiling. Not exactly as dirty as my dance with Jasper but still really nice. What is wrong with me! I am some how turning back to my old self. I can't, I won't. I looked at

the door.

"I can't let this happen." I said letting everyone hear me and I ran outta the room and into the bathroom. I can't do it. I can't go back to my old self. I just can't.

"Bella, there's always an in between." A voice said beside me. I looked up to see Jasper.

"Jasper this is the girls' bathroom." I reminded him with a weak smile. He pulled a tissue from the bin and crouched in front of me and wiped away my running masacra and tears.

"Like I couldn't tell. It's all pink in here." He laughed.

"How did you know what I meant?" I asked him. He sat beside me and shook his head.

"I'm just good with these things I guess. You want to be with him. I get that. You afraid of going back to how you use to be. I get that too. You don't have to be saint Bella or a she-devil. If this about staying true to the light way then forget it. You can break the rules and still have fun. When you were dancing both with me and with Edward I could see how much fun you were having. Trust me, Edward is just as terrified as you." He smiled.

"Of what?" I snorted.

"He's can see he's changing. Before high school, before he realized that he only had so many years to do what he wanted. He was saint Edward. He's terrified of going back to that. He wants to show he isn't working for society. He's changing back for you. He can only go so far now. And you can only go so far as well." Jasper whispered.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" I laughed weakly.

"Last time I checked, I was a guy." He boomed.

"Shush, you want them to know you're in here. This is not going to look too good when we come out though." I smiled and he smiled back. Big brother Jasper to the rescue.

"You and Alice better get married in real life so you can be my un-biological brother-in-law sorta kinda in a way." Told him half serious.

"Why don't we skip the rest of the day and you can help me pick out a ring." He laughed. I looked at him seriously.

"Really?" I asked a smile forming on my lips. He shook his head and I pouted.

"Bella, most people date before they go get married." Jasper reminded me. Well, no chiz!

"Most people! Alice hasn't fit into that description in years!" I teased.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked standing up and offering me his hand.

"You could not tell anyone you saw me crying." I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Alice will know and she'll tell Rosalie and they find a way to blame Edward so, does it matter." Jasper asked. True. "You know there is an other way I could be your real brother-in-law.'

"Oh really now?" I asked.

"You could always marry Edward." He smiled and put his arm around me as he pushed the door open.

"Sorry you aren't special enough for me to do that." I smiled and slapped him. I looked up and saw Alice smiling weakly and a very jealous looking Edward. Do you think he likes me? Please note the sarcasm.

"Hey Edward!" I smiled up at him. How tall was he? I'm guessing around 6'2".

"Oh! My! God! I have to tell everyone! Jasper Cullen and Bella Swan did it in the bathroom!" Jessica squealed. I turned and glared at her the same time Edward and Jasper did.

"I mean, Jasper Cullen uses the girls bathroom." She squeaked and ran. Better than her original gossip. Jasper glared "What were you doing in there?" Alice asked.

"Oh Jessica was right. We were having a quicky." I rolled my eyes. "Nah we were just talking."

"I don't know. With your newfound rep and mine, I wouldn't past them to think we were." Jasper winked. I snorted.

"Alice, I'm over it. I'm over this Saint Bella act. I'm not going full blown Hells Bells. I'm just going to be Bella." I smiled. I'm restarting. I am done with these high school acts.

"You know what that's means Edward?" Jasper asked. He still hasn't took his arm off me. Stupid protective older un biological brother.

"No more sides?" Edward asked. I nodded and we shook hands after I shrugged away from Jasper. Everyone was looking at us shocked.

"The sides are over people. Why don't you just go along with your business?" I suggested to them. They all seemed a little apprehensive.

"What she meant is stop acting like fish outta water and go along with your own damn business!" Edward yelled. Everyone just scuttled away and I slapped him upside the head.

"No need to scare the living chiz out of them." I scolded him and he pouted. "I've known Alice my entire life. The puppy dog pout has no effect on me."

"How did you guys know each other when Alice and Rosalie have lived in Forks forever?" Jasper asked curious.

"Our moms were friends. Gosh, I hate my mom." I growled at midair. The boys looked confused. "She was the entire reason I was ever Hells' Bells. She was always comparing me to my step-sister Mary. Bella why can't you just be more like you sister? You must of cheated to get these grades considering Mary only got B's. You're drunk! Why can't you just stay at home and be a good girl like Mary." I said using a nasal high voice. I rolled my eyes. " The more she wanted me to be perfect the less perfect I got."

"Bella… You came here freshman year. So the first six months you weren't here you must have been in _that place_. So you were doing hard drugs and having sex when you were 13 and 14." Jasper whispered surprised by his revelation.

" I lost my virginity when I was 12. Meh, not a thing." I shrugged. Edward growled. "The sad thing is I didn't even know his name… or anything about him for that matter. All I know was I mad and ended up at a high school party and drank a few beers."

"Bella! Weren't you afraid of STD's or getting pregnant!" Alice asked amazed that I never told her this. We don't talk much about before Forks.

"One I've been on birth control since I was 11, stupid Renee. Two, Alice I wasn't really thinking about it. I've never had an STD though so I guess I just got lucky." I laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Alice asked looking hurt.

"Ali. Up until today I was afraid of that girl. I was afraid if I talked about it I would realize how fun it was and go back. I just couldn't risk going back." I whispered.

"Oh and your new best friend Jasper just comes along and its okay for you to bad a. bitch! Or is it because of your wanna be sex toy Edward!" She yelled tears running down her face. She obviously didn't see everyone was right here. "Go ahead and turn back to your life of drugs and being a slut. You're just as screwed up as those Cullens." She ran away. I Held my tears back and walked away silently.

Why would Alice do this to me? Why would she purpously tell everyone everything? What did I do to her? I didn't tell her a few insignificant little things and she goes and tells everyone all of that. I thought she was my best friend. Appearantly I was wrong. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my bobby pin out. I pulled the rubber off the end to expose the sharp end and I slit my wrist. I heard the door open faintly.

"Oh fuck." They yelled and the door slammed. Good bye world. It was horrid knowing you.

**Me: DON'T KILL ME!**

**Jasper: I'm F*cking pissed off at you now.**

**Me: Jasper, shut up a little.**

**Jasper: Yes Ma'am!**

**Me: Say **_**it**_** first.**

**Jasper: Review if you want to see if Bella lives or dies…. Doodoodooo**

**Me: The next chapter is all ready. Now the question is, is it her funeral or her **

"**You Survived" party.**


	3. This Kiss

**Emmett: NO! YOU CAN"T OWN ME!**

**Me: Please. -puppy dog eyes and pout-**

**Emmett: You don't own me but you can play with me, does that make it better?**

**Me: Fine. I warn you, I shall get you back for now getting me ownage!**

**Emmett: AHHHHH! Who reviewed last chapter?**

**Me: OMEimatwilightfreak, Shella Monster, HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess, niqha, JacksonandChase4ever, Twilightgurl1917, Nico Rocks**

**Emmett: Coolio dude! You still don't own Twilight or the Sims3! Onward with the death!**

Jasper's P.O.V.

"-As those Cullens" Alice screamed with tears running down her face. I looked at Edward and he was heading to follow where Bella had went. I shot after Alice. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her hastily around.

"Let go of me Cullen." She glared.

"Do you not just realized what you did back there?" I growled at her. "Bella has been through hell. Then someone she thought was her best friend goes and tells everyone of her past. You don't get how terrified she actually is to be telling anyone about this. Then you have to act like a little bitch. She trusted you with everything and then you go and destroy her rep and life because you were hurt a little."

"I said let go Cullen." She growled.

"Let go of her douche bag." Rosalie yelled from the distance. Emmett, who happened to just hear me telling Alice, stopped Rosalie.

"Alice just told everyone about Bella's past." Emmett told her.

"Alice! How could you do that!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose we've known her for years and then she's on friendly terms with the Cullens for a hour and she's telling them things she hasn't even told us." Alice told her in a low voice.

"Hear me now Brandon. What she told us isn't something that was completely important. She just thought since we knew she might as well explain some things. You need to stop being such a witch and learn to think of someone other than yourself." I snapped at her.

"Guys help!" I heard Edward's voice from down the hallway. I looked over at him and his eyes held nothing but panic, worry, grief, and love? "It's Bella!" I let go of the ungrateful witch and ran to Edward as he ran into the bathroom. There was a pool of blood with an unconscious Bella in the center. I pulled my phone out about to call 911 as Edward picked her up. I didn't realize what he was doing. He took her to his car. And drove off. Emmett and I jumped onto our motorcycles and followed him. Soon we were at the hospital.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled as he rushed through the hospital carrying Bella. Carlisle came out with a long gurney and Edward put her on and rushed with the hospital staff. I watched as he held her good hand and whispered things. Then the least expected thing happened. I saw tears run down my brother's face. Then I realized I was crying as well and so was Emmett. We stood there for awhile before Edward came out red eyed and tears running.

"She's in surgery. She cut a main vein and they're going to have to sow it up and give her a blood transfusion." Edward told us in a hoarse voice. It was obvious he was trying not to brake down right here. I was even struggling to hold myself together. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"She's going to be alright bro. She's tough. She'll make it through." I told him and he hugged me back.

"I hope your right." He whispered and let go. I looked at his eyes and they held so many emotions, more than I though Edward was capable of. Then Chief Swan rushed in and looked for someone he thought could explain the most likely mysterious call he had gotten.

"What's going on?" He asked us. He looked surprised to see us. "Did something happen to Esme?" He asked. He was a close friend of Esme and Carlisle. Of course the hospital wouldn't tell him what was going on. I shook my head.

"It's Bella." I croaked. I only had my little sister for a day and this happens. "She got in a fight with Alice. Alice told everyone how she was before Forks. She walked away to the bathroom then Edward found her in a puddle of blood. She cut a main vein in her wrist and they're doing surgery." I told him trying not to cry. Men don't cry, Jasper. They just don't. He nodded shocked.

"Thank you." Chief Swan said looking at Edward. Edward looked confused but it didn't last long as he remember where we were and why, most likely.

"Excuse me?" Edward said wanting to know why he was being thanked.

"You saved my little girl." Chief Swan explained and Edward looked away. He squeezed his eyes shut but tears still crept through. I kept my eyes on the hall.

Come on Bella. Be strong. Show that no one can get you down. You have to pull through. For me. For Emmett. For Rosalie. For Alice. For Charlie. For Jacob. For Edward. Just then Rosalie came running in soaked and Alice a few minutes later.

"Get out here Brandon." Edward growled.

"Bella is my best friend." She defended herself.

"You're the reason she's here in the first place. Some best friend you are." He snapped at her.

"No one wants you here and I don't think Bella will be too pleased to see you either, when and if she wakes up." Emmett growled. Alice had tears running down her cheeks. I love this girl but she did this to my little sister so I can't help her.

"She's going to be okay." I heard Carlisle's voice break the bleak silence. I looked at him and he was wearing a sad smile. "She hasn't woke up yet but you can go see her." Thank God my little sister is okay! I ran down the hall until I got to the room she should be in. Edward was way ahead of me and was already in the room. He was watching her face intently.

"Jasper your wrong. I don't like her." Edward whispered and I looked surprised. " I think… I know I love her." I smiled proud of my brother. He's finally found someone.

"Then don't screw it up." I told him smiling as I looked at Bella's peaceful face.

"I won't. I think there's someone you need to talk to though." He said glancing at Alice. "She didn't mean what happened today. She just felt betrayed. Talk to her. I can see you still love her."

"Edward. Bella is basically a sister to me already. If I chose Alice over her then I don't think she would ever forgive me." I whispered.

"Jasper… you're supposed to kiss Alice. He said kiss the bride." Bella mumbled. I looked at her strangely.

"She sleep talks." Rosalie came up from behind us with Emmett in tow.

"Sweet!" Emmett yelled. So she was sleeping not unconscious. Good. I think it might actually kill someone if she was out cold.

"Edward… I love you." She said clear as day and Edward smiled really big. He looked complete. Now my job is done. I looked back where Alice was in the door way. She was crying.

"Alice. It's okay." I told her trying to comfort her.

"No it's not. Everyone hates me." She sobbed. I pulled her into a hug.

"No one hates you. Everyone hates this situation and is just looking for someone to blame and you just happened to be their target." I told her. Another sob broke through and now she was holding me as well.

"But… back at the school…" She trailed off confused.

"What I said was true. It was cruel and harsh and you didn't deserve that. You were just hurt and felt betrayed. Alice, I think Bella already forgives you." I told her. She smiled up at me.

"I was evil. I doubt she can." She said frowning again.

"We all love you. Bella thinks of you as her little sister that just messed up." I told her.

"You love me?" She asked and I nodded.

"Just kiss her already!" I heard Bella's voice yell from the bed and I smiled and picked up the little pixie and kissed her full on the lips. It was heaven. I heard cheers and I smiled against the her lips and pulled away.

"Finally! No more Sims 3 games!" Rosalie laughed. For the first time I noticed Emmett's arm around Rosalie's waist and they looked happy. Edward was smiling at Bella with nothing but love in his eyes. Bella looked up at him with the same look. Finally A little piece of heaven. For now anyway because what goes up, must come down.

**Me: Why did you say death up there? You knew she lived!**

**Emmett: Like nah dur! The story would have been over if she died. Everyone knew she wouldn't die!**

**Me: I don't know… I thought about it! Anywho Sorry that it was so short...**

**Emmett: HAHA! Anyway Review from a big bear hug!**

**Me: Really, please review! Reviews are like Dr. Peppers for me… and Dr. Peppers are my favorites!**

**Emmett: Are you on crack?**

**Me: No I am on Dr. Pepper. I told you it made me hyper! Like Reviews!**


	4. Fights!

**Edward: You don't own Twilight.**

**Me: DO TOO!**

**-Edward stares at me challengingly-**

**Edward: Show me some proof.**

**Me: -pulls book out from bookshelf- Haha See!**

**Edward: Fine you don't own the copyrights!**

**Me: Never said I did. -smiles sweetly-**

Bella's Point of View:

Yesterday was eventful but it's back to school today. My girls and I moved in with the Cullens for the project after I was released from the hospital. Alice decided that I should embrace my new rep and I decided to give Edward a heart attack I would. So she had me up at 5. I was wearing a black corset top with red lace ties in the back with a red mini skirt and black stiletto heels. My eye shadow was dark and my lip-gloss light. My hair straight with bright red highlights showing.

"Girls! Come on! It's breakfast and Esme won't let us eat without you!" Emmett hollered up. Alice smiled.

"Wait here." She whispered and her and Rosalie ran down stairs.

"And introducing The Izzy!" Alice yelled. I came down with my famous smirk on my face. I saw Edward's half closed eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Looking hot Bells!" Emmett laughed. I smiled.

"Get one thing straight boy. The name is Izzy. I would never be caught with the name that made me sound like such a whuss." I said in my natural New Jersey accent that I got from the summers with my Grandpa. Edward groaned. "Kidding. Call me Bella or I'll kick your ass." I no longer have hide my accent, especially since Edward seems to like it.

"Good. I would have called you Bella anyway." Jasper laughed. In the short time we've been friends Emmett and Jasper have became my brothers and Edward… well things are going in the right direction.

"You look… wow." Edward stuttered. I smirked.

"You might want to stop drooling, it's not very attractive." I smirked. He wiped the sides of his mouth while a blush spread across his face.

"This is the day I never thought I would see." Alice smiled and looked at me then Edward. I noticed he was wearing a white button up shirt with dark pants and nice shoes. His usually unbrushed hair was brushed but still perfectly messy. He looked hott.

"Now isn't someone looking like a hottie today." I winked at him. He blushed.

"Okay yes yes! They look hott now lets go eat!" Emmett yelled and ran into the kitchen I followed everyone and sat beside Edward and Jasper.

"Thanks Bella. I have to bring a bat to school now. Are you happy?" Jasper teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes I am. I miss the attention some what and the fun. The looks and sexual harassment not so much." I shrugged.

"You love the beating people up part though." Alice laughed.

"Of course." I laughed.

"Who knew Bellsies was a violent little kitten." Emmett teased. I walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head. He let out a yelp of pain.

"More like a violent lion in a kitten's body." I smirked. "Great things, small packages."

"Cocky bitch." Alice joked.

"It's not cocky if your just that good." I laughed. Edward was shaking in laughter. I realized we had to leave in a few minutes and frowned as I grabbed an apple.

"Do I have to go to school?" I groaned. I really didn't want to deal with those stupid teachers that are complete know nothings. How have I changed so much in 24 hours. Maybe Rose and Alice were right. I just exploded yesterday from keeping from doing fun things.

"Yes. You have to go to school." Jasper told me. I pouted and gave angel eyes.

"Please, I might cut myself again if I go." I joked. They all stiffened. "I was joking!" They seemed to relax a bit.

"Bella if you go to school you can kick all those bitched asses for everything they've said to you." Alice reminded me and I smiled evilly.

"Hell Yeah!" I cheered and started jumping up and down. Edward put a hand on my shoulder with an amused look on his face. I smiled up at him.

"Come on let's go!" I screamed and grabbed Edward's keys from his back pocket. Haha! He thought I was being flirty. I'm awesome. He realized what I had done and chased after me. Of course he caught be because of these stupid heels. He tried to get the keys so I stuffed them down my shirt.

"Do you honestly think that will stop me?" He asked. I nodded. He went to grab them out just as Jasper walked out. Jasper went red. I laughed silently. Edward let me go and turned to explain and inconspicuously put the keys back in Edward's pocket.

"Dude! I was just getting my keys!" Edward defended. What Jasper and I are just friends. Well, he is like a brother so I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to kill Edward.

"Really. Did you check your pockets?" Jasper growled. Edward reached into his pockets and slowly pulled out his keys. Edward groaned.

"What I thought." Jasper glared at him. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Jasper looked at me confused.

"Jasper. Trust me. Some things you do not want to know." I laughed as the others walked out. I ran over to the Volvo and got in the passenger seat. Edward drove and the others squished into the back. Why didn't Jasper and Emmett just take their motorcycles?

We arrived soon after at the High school. I smiled and Was about to get out when I saw Edward sliding across the front of the car and running to open my door. I laughed. I took the hand he offered. Since when is Edward a gentleman. I must admit; I like it.

I heard the whispers. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't like it. I got a chance to return to my temper when I heard Lauren and Jessica talking.

"She's such an emo slut. I mean, like, one night with, like, the Cullens and, like, she is already dressing like a whore." Lauren's nasal voice whispered. I glared and walked up to her by her locked.

"I am not a whore you bitch. Back off me and my friends if you know what's good for you. This is your only warning." I growled and punched the locker beside her head and it left a dent. Wow. That didn't even hurt. She squeaked and ran off screamed. I smiled feeling good. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It feels so good." I whispered and pulled out of his backwards hug.

"You know, you're even hotter when you're threatening peoples' lives." He chuckled.

"I'll try to do it more often then." I laughed.

"Please." He chuckled.

"As long as you keep up the gentleman stuff." I smirked.

"Deal." He smiled. I had a feeling he was going to anyway. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the psychology room. When I walked in Jacob looked pissed at what he saw me in. I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella." He growled and motioned me to his desk.

"Yes dear understanding brother of mine?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Clothes last time I checked." I smirked. He groaned annoyed and told me to go back to my desk. I smiled and took my seat by Edward.

"Okay. Married couples know everything about the other. So there are some questions on this piece of paper. I want you to answer all of them. If your partner asks something and it requires you to show it. Then you have to." Jacob announced and handed out the sheets.

"Do you have a tattoo?" Edward asked looking down at the paper.

"Yeppers." I smiled.

"Show me." He smiled. I pulled my shirt up a little and showed him the red, white, and black rose. He smiled.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"It is isn't it?" I chuckled.

"I was talking about you." He whispered. I blushed.

"Do you?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled up his sleeve to show the words "Black Angel" with a heart around in on his bicep. I gasped at the how perfect it looked.

"Wow. Who is she?" I asked referring to the Black Angel.

"The most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met." He whispered with love filling his eyes. My heart sunk. The player had a girlfriend. He looked up at me with a chuckle.

"I was talking about you Silly Bella." He chuckled and I blushed again. Erm…. Next question. Anything but that!

"Are you a good kisser?" I asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." He whispered and leaned in. I lean in as well and our lips met. The world was gone. It was just me and my Edward. I was floating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away slightly.

"Probably not best to make out in the middle of class." Edward whispered. "Later, definitely." He winked.

"Old Edward would have made out in the middle of class." I pouted and he actually looked worried. "I'm not upset. I was only kidding around with you, you light." I smirked. He looked playfully offended. "Fine fine. White devil." I winked.

"Thank you my Black Angel." He smiled and pecked me on the lips. I smiled.

"Next question. Favorite color?"

"Brown. How about you?"

"Green." I winked. "Okay this is stupid. Let's just talk." I sighed.

"Why did you hate me before?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't hate _you_. I hated you got to do everything I had to keep myself from doing." I explained.

"Why now did you decide to give up?" He asked.

"Oh I haven't completely. You'll know when I'm as bad as I get. I'll be worse than you were." I smiled. "Trust me. When I say worse, I mean ten times worse."

"Really now. Interesting." He smiled bemused.

"Yeppers. I'm bored. Let's do something fun." I smiled evilly.

"I love that smile. What are you thinking?" He asked some of his more Edwardy Edward coming out. I wadded up some paper and tied it around a pebble that was conveniently on the floor. I threw the pebble at Jacob. Haha! My step brother deserves it. I know your wondering if he's Mary's sister. He isn't see my dad is kind of married to his dad. I know weird but what can you do? Edward laughed at my silliness.

"That all? I thought you were better than that." He whispered. I smiled evilly. Jake turned around to looked who had thrown it at him and I reached over and kissed Edward. Edward automatically started kissing me back and I pulled away with a chuckled. Edward was shaking with laughter as he turned to the front of the room he looked scared shitless.

I turned to Jake with an evil smirk and he looked pissed. Mission accomplished. Oh fuck. He's coming this way!

Jacob reaction was funny. He sent Edward out into the hallway and then told me not to kiss boys in front of him ever again. Then while I was eavesdropping I heard Jake give him the big brother talk. It was hilarious! The bell rang and I saved Edward, laughing no doubt.

"Maybe that wasn't your best idea." Edward mumbled with a blush.

"Like it's your first time dealing with a girl's older brother." I laughed. He nodded. He wasn't serious. Wow.

"Man-whore." I accused.

"Only for you babe." He chuckled and winked causing me to blush.

"Hey. We had a deal. Gentleman Edward or no more angry sexy Bella." I warned taking the accent out of my voice. He pouted.

"But! Come on! I was just teasing!" He looked like he thought I was serious. I laughed.

"You are too easy, Eddie." I teased him.

"I think we established that." He chuckled.

"Uh! You get mad when I call you Edward but this like new tramp can call you it and you actually like like it." I heard Tanya Denali say from beside me. I growled.

"I am not a mother fucking tramp you grade A whore. Say another word about me and I'll mess up your ugly little face." I growled pushing her onto the ground. She looked stunned.

"You did not just do that, bitch." She growled and jumped to her feet as her minion jumped to her side. I smirked. Tanya threw I punch and I ducked making her punch her lackey, Rayshell, in the eye. I smiled and did a turned on the back of my heel that made her and all three of her minion fall to the ground. I spun back up and continued beside Edward like nothing happened.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Emmett boomed. I smiled.

"Phoenix." I smiled. "Underground street fighting champ three years running. I go every year to get back into the jig for a week. It what kept me from exploding." I explained. "Well for awhile." I laughed.

"Underground street fighting… wow! You're one fucking awesome chick!" Emmett boomed.

"Gracias, Emmett! _Se que soy una chica culo duro!_" I exclaimed in Spanish. I did that from time to time when I was hyper or excited. I grew up around a lot of cultures. Only Alice, Rosalie, and Edward laughed.

"What she say?" Jasper asked.

"She said she knew she is one tough ass chick." Edward chuckled. Alice chuckled as did Rosalie.

"She does that a lot when she is hyper or excited." Alice smiled.

"Sugar is bad Bella." Rosalie scolded me and I pouted.

"But… but…" I pouted.

"When did she have sugar?" Edward asked as Rosalie and Emmett parted for their class. I pulled out eleven sugar packs from my bag.

"Day Um Girl!" Jasper looked shocked. I smiled.

"Good luck." Edward chuckled.

"Why are you saying good luck to me? She's your girlfriend!" Jasper laughed out loud. Everyone in the hall gasped at the news. How couldn't they already tell?! We were practically making out every two seconds.

"I wouldn't say I'm his girlfriend… I just got back onto the field, you can't bench me now." I said waving my hand like it was nothing. I didn't really mean it.

"I'm sorry but you're benched. I'm too selfish to let you go." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled wryly.

"Tell that to my three dates." I laughed and handed him the three numbers I had acquired from different guys today. He looked gob smacked.

"My wifey." He said protectively and pulled my closer to his chest.

"Protective much?" I asked him as we walked into to drama.

"Of course, _Mon amour." _He smiled.

"Of course. The one language I don't know. French." I groaned. What had he called me.

"Good. Now I can call you that all I want and you will never know." He smirked.

"Edward. Please." I whispered.

"My love. Mon Amour. My love." He whispered.

"What!"

**Edward: Thank God! Took you long enough!**

**Me: I thought you didn't believe in God! Yeah Sorry. Internet crash.**

**Edward: And now you're going on vacation! My life is good.**

**Me: Not really! Your wife is in the bedroom with the mutt!**

**Edward: What! -runs out to bed rooms and opens door to find….-**

**Me: Review please and I'll update in a week and a half… after I'm home from vacation…. If you don't review you'll never find out what happens with either Edward! MWAHAHAHA! -smiles sweetly and evilly-**


	5. Porn

**Me: I don't own Twilight :/**

**Edward: What's wrong?**

**Me: Go to Hell, Edward.**

**Edward: Fine then.**

"What!" I yelled. I was stopped in my tracks. I love him but why did he have to say it.

"Don't say that." I snapped at him. I didn't want to be hurt again. He looked hurt but I turned away from him. "Edward. I love you but damn it. You had to go and ruin everything. Don't say that unless you mean it."

"Bella. You are my life. I've loved you from the first time I saw you." He whispered.

"You don't mean that." I whispered.

"Why can't you just accept that I love you more than my own life." He whispered. My eyes filled with tears. It was Phoenix all over again. I knew Edward was different but he was still a player and I don't think I can trust him yet.

"Because, once a player…. Always a player. I won't be hurt by a player again." I whispered. I was about to walk away from this life like I always do when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"Bella, I love you more than life itself. I would take a bullet and jump through hoops to see your smile. I don't care what I use to be, you are the only woman I will ever love. If you walk away from me now, I don't think I would be able to breathe again. My sun would be gone, my life empty, and my soul would be away because it would be away with you." He yelled. I breathed in and turn to him.

"Edward, you can't mean that." I whispered.

"I do. If I don't, Satan can steal my soul and torture me for all of eternity along with anyone else that has done you wrong." He told me.

"Say hello to Satan for me then." I whispered.

"Why are you so stubborn you can't see that I love you? You are my life. I can't live without you." He whispered with tears in his eyes. I closed my eyes and turned my arm over to show him all of the scars.

"The last person that told me they loved me are the reason for these." I told him. He stared at them.

"I'm not like him. I will never hurt you."

"I don't know if I can trust you. Everyday I'm with you will just make the cuts deeper. Everyday I'm with you before you hurt me like everyone else does is one more cut. One more tear. One more scar that will never go away."

"I will never betray you. One can not betray the themselves, you are my soul, my heart, and everything I live for. I do not just want you. I need you. Without you my life is a nothing. I would take the pain of missing you over the numbness that is there when you're gone. You can't breathe without oxygen; I can't breathe without you." I couldn't take it anymore. I knew he was different. I fell into him and hugged him.

"Edward. You better be right. I can't leave you. I should but I can't. Please just don't hurt me. I've been hurt enough." I whispered. He smiled weakly and kissed me and I kissed back. Once again it was like no one else was there. It was only us and the world disappeared. I was floating on cloud nine.

"Guys. We're kind of late for drama." Alice said breaking me out of my trance. I smiled sheepishly and ran the drama room. I'm not a drama queen, I'm simply bipolar. Ha-ha! And maybe a but hyper.

School was pretty boring after that and now we're at the Cullen house. I'm bored to pieces. I wondered about the house and found Emmett and Jasper playing x-box. I have no clue where my husband or best friends are. They're around though.

"Hey bros. Wanna fight?" I asked.

"Not with a ninja!" Emmett pouted. "I don't want you to go ninja on my ass!" I grunted disappointed. I walked around and found a radio and turned it to a popular music station. _Girl All the Bad Guys Want_ by Bowling for Soup came on and I started singing to it.

"I swear this song was written about you." I heard Edward chuckled. I looked around and saw him leaning on the door hinge.

"Oh it was. I'm chill with BFS." I joked. "I'm a heart breaker and if you don't watch your back," I paused and walked behind him so I could whisper in his ear, "I might just break yours." He shivered.

"You were joking right?" He asked.

"Maybe." I smiled knowingly. "I've been known to lie." He looked scared and I smirked.

"Now I know you were joking." He smiled.

"Good Job." I teased and pecked his lips.

"But I wasn't finished." He pouted.

"Good." I smiled. "You know there is one question we didn't answer on that homework thing." I smiled.

"Most embarrassing moment." He said. "My mom saw my first hickey. Blood red for weeks." He told me. I laughed.

"How about yours?" He asked. I blushed red even thinking about it. Alice shook her head.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well. A few years back Alice got mad that Jasper didn't notice her and decided to give up on boys." I started he looked confused. "Rosalie asked her if she was going to be a nun and Alice, being Alice, couldn't think of life without sex. So she decided she was going to go lesbian." I chuckled a little and Alice was red. "So she asked either me or Rosalie to kiss her to figure out if she was."

"Oh please! Do not finish this!" Alice yelled.

"It may be embarrassing but it's funny as well." I chuckled. "Anyway. Rosalie told her that kissing won't decide and she'd have to do it with a girl to figure it out. Later We found out she only said that because Rosalie couldn't have sex because she was going through surgery. We knew she couldn't but we didn't know why she said it. So Alice pleaded to me to help he figure this out." I blushed.

"Lets say I'm a very good friend. We didn't know that her dad had a video camera in her room so he would know if she was having sex with any boys. Well. Lets say he was quite surprised to find that video and showed it to my dad. Jacob continued to steal it and sold it so he could pay rent for his apparment." I finished with a blush.

"Wow. So let me get this straight. There is a hott lesbian video out there with you two in it. Sold on the cheap." Edward and Jasper asked at the same time. Alice and I looked at each other.

"Don't you dare go try and find it!" I threatened.

"What you going to do if I do?" Edward asked.

"You won't be having any real sex anytime soon." I smirked.

"Fine." He pouted. I glared at him suspiciously.

"I'll find it for you." Emmett told them and they smiled. "Actually, now that I think of it, I think I got it today. I kind of ordered a tape. I thought the girls looked like you two but I didn't think it really was. Mary and Izzy?" He asked.

"Fuck." Alice and I said at the same time. "Emmett you better hand over than video." I warned him. The guys sprinted up the stairs to Emmett's room and locked the door. Us three girls pounding on the door. Soon I heard the sound of moans. Oh they didn't. I sunk down on the floor and put my face in my hands.

It was half an hour later when the guys stepped out of the room. I jumped of and grabbed the front of Edward's shirt. I slammed him into the wall.

"You're a dead man, Cullen." I growled.

"Bella. Yeah we watched it but come on it isn't that bad." He told me. I kneed him in the gut.

"I told you not to fucking watch it Cullen." I growled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Sorry doesn't fucking make it alright." I growled and ran out to his room and locked the door. I fucking hate him. Why can't he just leave things alone! I looked out the window. It was only about a ten foot drop. I could make it without hurting anything. The night is calm. The rain light.

Do I run away or stay here? Can I forgive Edward for this? Is love really enough to forgive him on? Is love enough to stay here with all of them?

**Me: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. It had to be here and I wanted it this so**

**-shrugs-**

**Edward: They were playing with Renesmee!**

**Bella: Of Course we were! What else would I do with Jacob in a bedroom?**

**Emmett: You know -wiggles eyebrows-**

**Me: Drama! My life is drama, so my stories are drama…. Even if my drama is nothing like this.**

**Edward: Stop complaing!**

**Me: Go to hell! -flips off-**

**Edward: See you there.**

**Me: Not in the mood, Edward.**

**Emmett: It's okay. No one's ever in the mood around him.**

**Me: :-)**


	6. Fluffy Filler: Punishment and Giving In

**Edward: You really need to get your life screwed up again!**

**Me: Why?**

**Jasper: That way you can write drama instead of this fluff. I Only have like one line!**

**Me: Oh well... lets get on with the fluffy fillerness.**

**Jasper: Aren't you supposed to say something.**

**Me: I do not own the copyright to Twilight, only a copy. But I do get to play with the Characters so WORLD DOMINATION!!!**

**Edward: Shit someone let her have Dr. Pepper. We're done for.**

**Jasper: Yeah oh and she doesn't own the songs mentioned. Now Edward let us go kill Dr. Pepper.**

**Me: -jumps in front of Dr. Pepper protectively and growls-**

I decided not to run. I'm just causing drama. He watched it. I guess he couldn't help himself. He isn't getting away with this though. What to do? The knocking at the door finally quit and I heard soft cries.I opened the door gently. I looked at his dead face and I knew: yes, love is enough to forgive all.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me." He sobbed.

"Calm the fuck down Edward." I snapped annoyed. He instantly was stunned but started to calm down. "I get it. If the situation would have been reversed I would of done the same thing." I smiled.

"So you forgive me?" He asked surprised.

"Yep." I smiled. He leaned into kiss me and I pushed him back. "Nope." I smirked.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"No physical contact for a week." I smirked. His jaw dropped.

"Fair enough." He grumbled. "Come on lets go to bed." He got up. I smiled and took his bed. He tried to lay down next to me but I pointed toward the couch.

"You are lucky I love you." He chuckled.

"I know. I love you too. It might only be a few days with good behavior." I winked and snuggled into the Edward scented bed.

"I'll break you one day Cullen." I yawned. He chuckled and I fell asleep to that heavenly sound.

I woke up early and got dress in a cami and skinny jeans. I ran down the stairs and turned on the radio and started sing and dancing around. What, I'm really happy this morning. Alice and Rosalie came in and dragged me outside. Damn. It's time to go shopping. They dragged my bad ass to their prissy little car and drove off.

"Do you think I could tuck and roll myself out of the car?" I asked them.

"Not again. No more scars." Alice chastined me. I pouted. Alice took shop until you drop seriously so, I was in for a long day.

6 hours, 48 minutes, 32 stores, and 64 shopping bags later-

"Alice! I want to go home!" I complained as she drug me into Victoria's Secret.

"Just a few more things from here. Just for when you and Edward." She told me.

"Alice. He's on punishment. Not physical contact for a week." I reminded her. She shrugged.

"For when you break." She laughed. I groaned. We ended up buying two corsets, three other skimpy 'outfits', 2 push up bras, 6 thongs, and a bunch of other random idems. Alice and Rosalie's parents were rich, like the Cullens. It didn't really bother me I was the poor chump in the group unless they insisted on buying things for me.

"We can leave now." She smiled slipping three more bags onto her tiny arms. We strutted out to the car and as we got in 'Blah' by Kesha started playing. We sang along to the radio the entire way home.

When we got home, the boys were playing football. They stopped and helped with out bags. Edward carried mine up to the room. I was right behind him and right as he turned to me I fell and the contents of my bags fell all over the room. The Victoria's Secret bags. I groaned. He looked at the 'clothes' and chuckled.

"Hott date tonight?" He asked. I nodded.

"The hottest." I laughed.

"What is this date like?" He asked.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"Got to know the competion."

"He's gorgeous. A musician. Badass turned good guy. Quite the lady charming. And still grounded." I smirked.

"Too bad. You'll just have to settle with me." He smiled.

"I don't think so." I smirked. He pouted. I smiled and ran down the stairs gliding down the banister.

"Hey Jasper. Hide me." I told him and hid behind him. Edward glared at Jasper.

"Give me the evil little demon back." Edward growled.

"But I don't wanna." Jasper tried to put but he couldn't stop smiling. Edward ran around Jasper and I kept running. I ran to his precious Volvo and locked the door, thankfully finding the keys in the car. I laughed and dangled them in my hands showing him through the window. He glared but smiled. He put his hands up in surrender. I got out slowly and he started to tickle my sides. I fell with him and we were laughing on the ground. I tickled him and he fought back with his own tickles.

"Fine you win Cullen." I laughed. He smiled triumphantly. I pecked his lips and he deepened the kiss. Oh well. He is Edward fucking Cullen. Irrestistable.

**Me: Sorry for the Short Filler Chapter. I need to decide something.**

**Jasper: Should she lemon it up and change the rating to M?**

**Edward: And I thought you had an innocent mind.**

**Me: I know but drama must happen because well I'm a drama queen.**

**Edward: Tell Me About it!**

**Me: Well click the little button down there and tell me your thoughts. Give me an estimate about how many words you want next chapter. This is 816. Last Chapter was around 1700 and the First was around 3,400 so give me an idea. (Keep it below 5000)**


End file.
